A Very Diamond Christmas
by SammieeJay
Summary: "Oh baby, did that hurt?" Sian giggled, leaning over and pressing her lips to his, pushing her tongue between his lips, meeting his; as if to heal it. "All better..." Jez giggled. "Ewwwwie!" Kiera moaned, sat watching them with a disgusted look on her face. Sian blushed while Jez just smirked and poked her belly.


**Jian One Shot**

******A Very Diamond Christmas**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo road, Sian or Jez. I do however own KeeKee;)

* * *

Sian's eyes shot open as she felt a small body jump on her stomach; only to see her little girl giggling at her.

"Muuummy! Wakey!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around Sian.

"Kiera Adele Diamond." She laughed, sitting up, holding onto Kiera tight. "It's half five in the morning! How do you know if Santa's even been yet?"

Kiera rolled her eyes. "That's 'cause daddy said Santa comes to pretty mummy's houses first!"

Sian blushed. Her five year old daughter was making her blush.

"Are my ears burning?" Jez murmured, and Sian felt his arms tighten around her tiny frame.

"Just our daughter filling me in on how Santa likes to go to pretty mummy's houses first." She winked, still blushing.

Jez's eyes darted to Kiera.

"Kiera I told you not to tell mummy! Our little secret..." He said, pretending that it was a secret little mission.

A little giggle escaped Sian's lips.

"Alright, Bond. Jez Bond." She rolled her eyes cheekily.

Kiera erupted into giggles, the sound of her cute little laughter echoing inside the four walls of Sian and Jez's bedroom.

"Well!" Jez huffed. "Kiera did agree with me!" he said, shooting a cheeky look towards his daughter.

Kiera gave an over dramatic sigh, fit for a five year old. "Yes, that mummy's pretty! But I think that Santa comes early for me!" She giggled, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Jez and Sian looked at her, laughing.

"I think that too, KeeKee." Sian smiled, stroking the little girls' curly, luxurious, chocolate brown hair, much similar to Sian's.

Jez poked the tip of his tongue out at her, and before he knew it, Kiera had hold of it, giggling.

Sian burst out laughing at the two of them. Her five year old daughter was pulling her husband's tongue?

Jez was trying to tell Kiera to stop it; as you would if a five year old was pulling your tongue (or anyone) – but it wasn't working as his attempts were inaudible.

"Ke, leave daddy's tongue alone, he needs that!" She laughed cheekily and Jez's eyes met hers and he smirked.

She let go of her father's tongue, releasing a few 'eww's and wiping her wet hand on his chest.

"Ow!" Jez said, putting his tongue back inside his mouth.

"Oh baby, did that hurt?" Sian giggled, leaning over and pressing her lips to his, pushing her tongue between his lips, meeting his; as if to heal it.

"All better..." Jez giggled.

"Ewwwwie!" Kiera moaned, sat watching them with a disgusted look on her face.  
Sian blushed while Jez just smirked and poked her belly.

"That was payback, munchkin." He chuckled.

Keira rolled her eyes before finally seeing an opportunity to ask the question.

"Why? What does daddy need his tongue for?" Kiera asked, cutely.

"Kiss-"Jez started before being cut off abruptly by Sian.

"He needs it for talking." Sian said quickly, overriding his comment she knew he was going to make about kissing.

Kiera giggled. "Then he might not talk as much, mummy!"

Jez gasped, mock offended as he pulled Kiera into his arms, tickling her sides causing Kiera to erupt into laughter, kicking out and wriggling around on the bed.

"Jez stop it or I will not give you your present." She smirked, secretively.

Jez hand's suddenly stopped and he placed them beneath the covers, trailing the one nearest to Sian, up and down her soft, tanned thighs.

Sian stiffened, sat next to him and she shot him a warning look to which he just smirked.

Kiera sat there, watching them innocently. "Come onnnnn! I wanna see if Santa's been!" She grinned, jumping up and down, eagerly.

Sian laughed and swung her legs outside of the bed, placing them on the fluffy rouge rug laying next to her side of the bed.

Standing up, she yawned before shivering. She stood there in nothing but her silk nightdress which stopped half way down her thighs, much to Jez's pleasure.

Plodding over to the door, she unhooked her dressing gown and wrapped it round herself, before chucking Jez's at him.

Jez put it around his muscular body; however Sian caught a glimpse of it before he did.  
She smirked slyly before kissing Kiera's head as she picked her little girl up in her arms.

"Shall we go and see if Santa has been and if Rudolph has eaten his carrot?" She questioned, brushing the girls fringe off her face.

Kiera nodded eagerly, "Yesssss!"

Sian watched in awe. It always had fascinated her how on every day of the year it was a challenge getting up out of bed; except Christmas and Birthdays.

She herself had always put it down as; there's something to actually bother getting up for, that is worth the effort.

She smiled down at her little girl. "Who's mummy's girl, ey."

"Meeeeee!" Kiera giggled.

Sian suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle.

"I think, Mrs Diamond, our daughter is a Daddy's girl." He said confidently, digging his chin into her shoulder his arms still around her as he placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

Sian bit back a soft moan before laughing as Kiera shook her head at Jez.

"Nope, Mummy's girl." She chided, cuddling Sian cheekily.

"What is this? Pick on daddy day?" He sighed, winking at his little girl.

She giggled. "Sorry daddy!" She poked her tongue out and Sian swiftly moved out of the room; before Jez could attempt to get his revenge on Kiera.

She walked down the stairs carefully; Kiera tight within her arms, and Jez following suit.

Sian peeked round the living room door and giggled, pushing it open for Kiera to see before switching the light on to give her full view of all the presents, flowing out from under the well-family-decorated tree.

Kiera gasped, pulling her hands up to her little mouth cutely. Sian pressed a kiss to her daughters' cheek, placing her down onto the floor and watching her go running over to the presents.

Jez sat on the floor, his back against the brown leather settee. He opened his legs and Sian sat between then, resting her back against his toned chest, his arms winding themselves around her waist.

The tearing of wrapping paper could be heard throughout the room and Sian smiled as Kiera's little face lit up as she saw a little Dory teddy off nemo. She instantly brought it into her chest and held it close, squishing it.

She giggled. "I shall call him squishy and he shall be mine. And he shall be my squishy."

Sian and Jez laughed at her. "I see your obsession for Nemo is still very much intact, my love." Sian laughed, her hand resting up on Jez's cheek.

The day passed with minutes full of love, laughter and lust. Hugs and Kisses and lots of Nemo quotes.

Now, Sian and Jez were sat cuddled up on their sofa, after just putting Kiera to bed. Her head was lying on his chest, hands in his and lips curved into a delicate smile.  
"Well, today's been tiring." She laughed.

"Indeed." He nodded against her shoulder. "But we haven't given each other our presents yet." He whispered as he smiled.

Sian turned round in his arms and smiled. "Well, I have a few..." She whispered before grabbing her bag nervously.

Jez looked at her, holding her hand as she did so.

Bringing her bag onto her lap, she opened the main section, closing her eyes and inhaling before opening her eyes and resting her hand on an object inside it.  
"You love me, right?" She asked. "Me and Kiera?"

Jez looked confused, but nodded. "Of course...I love you two more than the world itself darling." He spoke honestly, his eyes glimmering with truth.

Sian nodded and pulled out a box. She pulled out a white stick, covering the end with her hand before she opened the clenched fist and let him see the word,

_'Pregnant' _

written on the screen.

Sian frantically searched his features, looking for any indications of emotion. He suddenly cracked the biggest smile she had seen and pulled her head towards his, crashing his lips down onto hers before pulling back and taking the test into his hands.  
"You're pregnant...again?" He grinned, unable to comprehend that they were having another baby.

Sian finally relaxed and nodded with the biggest smile on her face.

"Yes!" She grinned before flinging her arms around his neck, pushing him down onto the couch backwards and kissing him with everything she had before her kisses suddenly started trailing down his neck and back up again, biting down gently on his ear lobe and back up to his full and skilful lips.

Jez wound his arms round her waist, sucking gently on her bottom lip as they kissed, causing a moan to escape from the back of Sian's throat; a sound he always loved to hear.

"Unwrap me Jez..." She whispered into the kiss, breaking the silence.

And soon, things got heated, enjoying the news and each other.


End file.
